


Bucky’s Story

by Grayweathersby13



Series: Bucky Barnes one-shots [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Beach Days, Instagram, Jealous Steve Rogers, M/M, Omega Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Snapchat, Social Media, adorable Bucky, steves his lobster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grayweathersby13/pseuds/Grayweathersby13
Summary: (The second installment in this series.)A fic told from Bucky’s popular insta/snap stories.Beach days.





	Bucky’s Story

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn’t think of a name for this series so I just named it what I was eating.

_Added 48 minutes ago_

 

On screen features a video of Steve running towards the ocean on the beach, baby blue swim trunks hugging that booty oh so nice.

Once the Alpha’s feet have been fully submerged into the salty water he turned around to face the camera, only his ankles got all caught up on the other and he ended up planting his butt into the sand, laughing as the cold waves washed over his legs and sides.

Bucky’s sweet laugh sounded close to the screen, and the image shook with his giggles.

“Buck!” Steve shouted, cheeks becoming red with something that wasn’t sunburn. “Stop laughing- Hey, are you filming?! Don’t post that-“

 

•

  
_Added 42 minutes ago_

 

A boomerang of Bucky and Steve’s face came on the screen, the Omega leaning into give Steve’s pink face a kiss, and then snapping back to grin at the camera, then repeating.

Across the screen featured an umbrella sticker and the words “Beach Babe” in yellow writing.

 

•

  
_Added 36 minutes ago_

 

“Stevie?”

The image blurred until finally focusing the tan and blue colors into a clear picture of Steve laying on a blue and white striped towel on the sandy beach, eyes closed and hands resting on his abs.

Bucky’s shadow loomed over him, the silhouette showing the Omega straddling the Alpha’s waist and holding his phone.

“Hmm?” Steve hummed.

“You’re turning into a lobster.”

Steve let out a small laugh, his hands leaving the cameras view as he held onto Bucky’s hips.

“Well not all of us can have perfect golden skin such as yours. Besides, I’ve heard reds my color.”

Bucky laughed, his left hand reaching down so his index finger pulled the lip of Steve’s shorts up, snapping it back against his burning skin.

“Really now, I thought blue was your color? Hmm?”

Steve’s eyes opened, his lids squinting as he tried to look at Bucky.

“Maybe you should just lay your whole body on me so others can’t see the horror show of this sun burn, that is unless-“ The Alpha used his right hand to smooth across his red chest as he quirked an eyebrow. “Your embarrassed of being seen with your lobster.”

Bucky laughed, “I’m pretty sure Phoebe Buffay would tell me I’m stupid to turn down my lobster.”

Steve grinned, and then suddenly sat up, picking Bucky up and flipping their positions so Steve was sat between his legs with Bucky pinned under him.

The last sounds in the blurry commotion that of Bucky laughing.

 

•

  
_Added 28 minutes ago_

 

The sound of waves crashing filled the volume, the sight of the ocean shore came across the screen.

The video panned back as the sea water came closer, until all you saw was Bucky’s bare feet, toes painted in the mint green color Natasha _insisted_ she let him do.

“Buck, turn around.” Came Steve voice from behind.

The Omega turned towards his Alpha, only to see Steve holding his own phone pointed at Bucky.

“What are you doing?” They both said at the same time.

“Me?” Steve asked, “I’m trying to get a cute picture of you for Instagram.”

“Well I was trying to take a snap of the ocean.”

Then they both laughed, Bucky’s video zooming in on Steve’s grin.

 

•

  
_Added 19 minutes ago_

 

Bucky’s face filled the screen, his arms stretched out as he held his phone using the front facing camera.

The Omega must have been sitting on a bench, the light from the evening sunset casting a golden glow on his pretty face. Behind him was a concrete building with what looked to be public bathrooms inside.

“Well,” The Omega spoke. “We’re about to leave, Steve’s just going pee real quick, then we’re gonna head over to-“

Before Bucky could finish his sentence a wolf whistle filled the volume, followed by a male voice saying, “Hey baby, why don’t you let me take you out sometime, Hmm?”

The phone dropped lower, bucky no longer looking at the screen.

The unknown Alpha and his friends only laughed, and another spoke.

“Yeah, bet you could show us how those hips move, I’d really like to get my-“

“Hey!” They were interrupted by Steve’s strong voice cutting through.

“You guys need to stop harassing my boyfriend.”

All that was shown was Bucky face turning towards the left, in the direction Steve’s voice came from.

The group of Alpha’s must have been intimidated by Steve, seeing as he was fucking huge and looked like he could probably beat every one of their scrawny asses.

Once Steve came into view the Alpha was still glaring in the direction of the other guys as he laid his right arm over Bucky’s shoulders, both of them sitting on the bench.

The last bit of the video showed Bucky lowering his head with a small smile decorating his face.

 

•

  
_Added 18 minutes ago_

  
A picture of Steve’s hand holding Bucky’s on the center console inside the Alpha’s car filled the screen, words written across the image.

“Posted that last video so you all could see how jealous and protective Steve gets, it’s kind of adorable.”

 

•

  
_Added 4 minutes ago_

  
The In-N-Out sign filled the screen, _Kendrick Lamar’s Humble_ filling the car speakers.

The camera flipped around to show Bucky, a filter focusing on his face so a crown of little flames floated over his head.

He turned the phone so Steve was shown on the video, the Alpha having his right hand on the wheel and his left arm resting on the open window.

Steve turned his head towards the camera, sticking his tongue out and making Bucky laugh.

The video ended with Bucky’s grin lighting up the screen, the flames coming in and out of focus.

 

•

  
_Added 53 seconds ago_

  
A picture of Steve taking a bite of his burger in the drivers seat of his car filled the screen, the Alpha was looking at the camera, blue eyes shimmering in the yellow glow of the street lights outside.

Written on the screen in Bucky’s messy script was the words,

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Also, I’ve now tried using my insta story, it’s mostly just vids and pics of my dogs and cats and bird, but I’m trying!
> 
> Let me know what you guys thought, and if you’d like to see more from this series.


End file.
